Maybe This Lifetime
by Dante- Author Of The Comedy
Summary: Jaune Arc has been wandering the world for over a century looking for his Rose. Deciding to go to Beacon he finds the woman that has given her soul to him. His Rose. (Credit Due to Scotch Writer. He helps me do writing things.)
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how many years its been since I've seen her. Eighty? A hundred? After being alive for so long it all seems to blur together. At least when I'm not with her.

Its been so long that I'm positive that I've missed her twice. Maybe even three times. She was always one to take risks. But it doesn't matter what happens to her in just one life. I'll find her no matter what happens.

I don't know what prompted me to go to Beacon. Maybe because its the only school that has a statue of me. But after the ship took off I knew why I hadn't come back here earlier. Only a minutes in the air I was close to losing my lunch and I wasn't going to be able to keep it down until we landed.

Eventually I decided to run around the ship in search of a trashcan. Said trashcan was near two girls who I payed no attention to. Unfortunately for me, one of the girls stepped into some of the vomit that failed to make it in the can.

"Yang, he puked on your shoe!" When I heard her voice all traces of motion sickness left me. I knew that voice.

"Rose," I whispered to myself as I stood up.

"Oh my god, gross! Get it off!" the girl that was apparently named Yang told Rose.

When I turned around I got my first good look at the both of them. Rose looked different. She was always different. But when I saw her eyes I knew it was her. The same silver eyes that I could lose myself in in an instant. Her hair was a red that went wonderfully with her pale skin, and her outfit consisted of a black blouse and red cape that made her small curves stand out beautifully, yet still maintain a childlike innocence.

Yang was a beauty in her own right, with golden tresses that shimmered as they fell down her back, and outfit that consisted of black shorts and a tan jacket that did little to cover her. Obviously she was a woman and wanted wanted people to know it.

In my surprise I rushed forward to try and help, "Rose, Yang, I'm so sorry. I'll buy you some new shoes if thos- What?" They were both staring at me like I just fell through the ceiling.

It was Rose who spoke up, "How do you know m- our names?" She asked with a blush adorning her face.

I paused for a second, not knowing what I should tell her. While she may institutionally know me, Rose never actually remembered me. It was her wish to fall in love with me all over again every lifetime. It was mine to never forget a moment that I was with her.

"I heard you say them when I was throwing up, I can get really bad motion sickness. And believe me Rose, I am so sorry about Yang's shoes." I said the last part looking at the blonde, who still looked a little miffed about her boots.

Rose took my explanation in stride, and offered me a smile, "Oh, well if you're sorry then I guess it's okay. But please don't call me by my last name. My friends call me Ruby?" She said this last part almost like a question, a nervous tone creeping into her voice and her face once again picking up a slight blush.

Ruby Rose. After almost a century of wandering I found my Rose. And even after a century she still started things the same way. Not wanting to ruin this ritual after not having done it in over a century I gave her the same smile I gave her so many lifetimes ago. "Well my friends call me Jaune Arc. Its short, sweet, rolls off the tongue and ladies love it."

Yang came to ruin it only seconds later, "Do they really, or is that something you tell yourself to make yourself feel better?" She was still a little upset about her boots, but the smile on her face told me there was no real malice in her words.

"It only matters to me what one person thinks of it." I managed to not give Ros- Ruby more than a small glance, which she noticed if the increasing amount of red on her face was any indication.

Yang also noticed and only punched my arm enough to make it bruise for a week or two. "Eyes of my sis, she's too young for you anyway." Everyone on the planet was too young for me, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"YANG! Don't be mean. I will date him no matter how much older he is than me!" After saying this, bless her poor soul, her face turned even more red. "Not that I want to date him right now. I don't even know him. Not that I would date him if I got to know him." Ruby stopped herself by slapping both hands over her mouth, eyes glancing from me to Yang.

While Ruby was turning as red as her namesake, both Yang and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. Even though it hurt so much when I was looking for her, it was these moments with Rose that made me happy I could get to know her all over again.

After that episode we all decided to sit down together and talk until we landed, with Yang conveniently sat in between me and Ruby. Even though that was a slight annoyance I wasn't all that bothered. I had the rest of her life to be with my Rose.

When we landed Yang told us that she was going to go walk the campus with her other friends. Something I was perfectly fine with, as I finally got to spend some time with Ruby. As were walking down the way towards the main building Ruby was gasping in awe at all the weapons that the students were carrying. This was new.

"What's the big deal with the weapons Ruby?"

She looked at me with a gaze that betrayed her former nervousness when I asked her questions, "Because our weapons our extensions of ourselves. They're apart of us. And looking at peoples weapons is easier than meeting the people..."

"Well what about your weapon?

"Crescent Rose is my baby." She took hold of the think on her side, and a moment later a huge red, black, and white scythe was in her hands. "She's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle."

"So it's also a gun?"

She beamed me a smile that made my heart melt a little on the inside. "So what do you have?"

I pulled Crocea Mors out of its sheath and held it front of the girl, "I just have this sword. Its a… family heirloom."

She oohed a bit as she looked at it, "Not many people have appreciation for the classics these days."

"Crocea Mors is one of the oldest swords on Remnant," I said with pride running through my voice. Aside from Ruby, this sword was my oldest companion. I made it with Rose, the very first Rose, back when I didn't know that she was the love of my eternal life.

Ruby looked at the sword with a new light, almost crying in happiness over how well kept it was. She took it from me and started to do a thorough examination of Crocea Mors in the middle of the path.

As she was doing this a girl with white hair and way to much luggage walked past and scoffed at Ruby, something Ruby didn't notice but made me ball my fist in anger. When she was done she handed the sword back to me, "How is it still in such good condition?"

"Crocea Mors was made with my- my family's aura. As long as an Arc is using it, it will always be in perfect condition." This type of weapon forging had long since been lost to history, but maybe I could show Ruby how to do it since she seemed so interested in weapons this time.

We walked around enjoying each others company for a few more minutes before Ruby asked, "So do you know where we're supposed to be going?"

"Somewhere over in that direction, but I'm pretty sure we're gonna be late-" And with that my arm was nearly pulled out of my socket as I went from standing to sonic speed. A second later we were standing hand in hand in the back of the crowd of freshman with rose petals floating around us as Ozpin started his opening speech.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that insult to everyone in the room the man left the stage and Glynda told us that we would be staying in the ballroom for the night before our initiation tomorrow.

"Jaune, I see Yang. C'mon." She pulled my arm and started walking in the direction of her sister, who raised an eyebrow at the sight of our connected arms.

"Didn't I tell you that she was off limits Jaune," Yang said with her eyes turning slightly red.

It took Ruby a few moments to realize what Yang was implying, but when she did she let go of my hand so fast there were a few rose petals floating in the air. "It's not like that Yang, we we're going to be late so I needed to get here fast and I didn't want Jaune to be late either so I had to drag him along," she said all of this so fast that it took both Yang and I a second to decipher what she said.

Yang simply shook her head and took a deep breathe. "Whatever. Let's just go get ready for bed. And you're not dragging Jaune into the bathroom so he's staying here. We'll be back in a bit Vomit Boy." With that Yang drug a meekly waving Ruby to the bathroom, leaving me to change out here.

└[σĹ̯σ]┘└[σĹ̯σ]┘└[σĹ̯σ]┘└[σĹ̯σ]┘└[σĹ̯σ]┘└[σĹ̯σ]┘└[σĹ̯σ]┘└[σĹ̯σ]┘└[σĹ̯σ]┘└[σĹ̯σ]┘

 **FACE MY DONGER ARMY! Anyway, this story came to me as all others do, in a flash of inspiration that made me write and publish a first chapter in less than 5 hours. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Remember to review and stuff. Please review. Reviews make me a happy Author.**


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe This Lifetime 2- Initiation.

 **Okay, so I'm sorry for the extra week of waiting that you guys had to do. I got grounded and literally got my laptop back yesterday. And yesterday I was out running around for about 3 hours after school trying to get a phone and I was really upset with life so I just played Overwatch with some friends. (Apparently I'm one of the best Zenyattta on PSN when it comes to killing people. Not my opinion, its according to overbuff.)**

 **Anyway, this may be a bit shorter just because I want to get you guys something. But if it seems short then I'll try and have another chapter by Wednesday or Thursday.**

 **(╭ ◥▶ ͜ʖ◀◤)╭ (╭ ◥▶ ͜ʖ◀◤)╭ (╭ ◥▶ ͜ʖ◀◤)╭ (╭ ◥▶ ͜ʖ◀◤)╭ (╭ ◥▶ ͜ʖ◀◤)╭**

" _Just how old are you?" She asked with awe filled eyes._

 _I took a vial of dust from her coat, "I had outlived my grandchildren when they first dug this out of the ground. I learned to fight without Nature's Wrath. When all we had was our Wrath."_

 _Rose took the glass bottle from me gingerly, "Our Wrath?"_

 _A grim look settled onto my face. "When all we have is ourselves to defend against the monsters, we have to become monsters ourselves." And I stopped holding it in._

 _It had been centuries since I felt like this. My Aura, something that normally protected me from harm, turning into Wrath, a force that destroyed everything around me. "Before dust, we only had our semblances to survive. So we took them and twisted them. Twisted our very souls so we could become monsters."_

 **(** **づ─** **ʖ̯─)** **づ** **(** **づ─** **ʖ̯─)** **づ** **(** **づ─** **ʖ̯─)** **づ** **(** **づ─** **ʖ̯─)** **づ** **(** **づ─** **ʖ̯─)** **づ** **(** **づ─** **ʖ̯─)** **づ** **(** **づ─** **ʖ̯─)** **づ** **(** **づ─** **ʖ̯─)** **づ**

The sound of Ruby sleeping was relaxing to listen to. She was sprawled out in her sleeping bag about two meters away from me snoring lightly in her sleep. We had stayed up a little later than we should have because the three of us were talking, but we went to bed when everyone else turned out all their lights.

Having already been up for about an hour, I had gotten ready by eating breakfast and finding my weapons and armor. Strangely enough there were two people that were also eating breakfast. A girl with orange hair who refused to stop talking, and a boy with black hair that barely said a word.

I had thought of waking the two girls up when I did, but Yang said that if I came anywhere within a meter of them while they were sleeping I would be missing a leg. And while I may be immortal I was definitely not immune to pain.

Deciding to let them wake up when they may, I left to go check out the training rooms at Beacon. Walking outside for the first time today I was met with a pale skinned girl who was wearing a bow in her black hair. "Good...dawn," I said to the girl, looking to see that the sun was just starting to rise over the horizon.

Instead of getting a response the bow on her head just twitched and she went back into the ballroom. I scoffed and shook my head, "Some people."

The walk along the campus was peaceful, if not a bit dull. I stopped by my statue and fed a bit of my Aura into it. Just to make it shine. The grounds were cut and trimmed to perfection and the buildings looked like they were straight out of a fairy tale. Some of the older students were walking around the campus, most likely going to the training rooms as well.

When I got there I found most of the older students not training, but rather staring at someone else who was. Towards one of the corners of the room there was a tall girl with red hair who was fighting 4 training bots with ease. The training bots were shaped to resemble knights in armor, with black lines running around their waist. Apparently this was supposed to be something of merit, as the students who were in the room were speaking highly of the act.

I turned to one of the people who was watching, and asked them what the big deal was. Without turning away from the girl he answered me like I was stopping him from watching his favorite T.V. show. "Well that's Pyrrha Nikos." Not that I knew who that was. "And the bots she's fighting are set to the hardest difficulty. You can tell by the black lines running around the waist."

I took a look at the bots and I couldn't see anything that would make them so difficult. They were probably moving as fast as an Alpha Beawolf, which I thought wouldn't have been too impressive for a student about to graduate. Before I was about to pass her off as some senior who all of us would be told to live up to, the guy I had asked earlier said something else. "I don't get why she's doing this before her initiation though. She should be exhausted after she's done."

Almost as if she heard the guy say something about initiation, she twirled her sword then proceeded to behead each of the knights. Instead of the sparks and wires that I expected to come from the broken robots, there was a clean cut made into some metallic material where the neck would have been.

The girl herself was almost immediately swarmed by those watching her, who she met with shy smiles and meek hellos. Having enough of the large crowd of people that were gathered to watch this girl, I left the training room and started to go back to the ballroom. I was never good with time but I was fairly sure initiation was about to start soon.

When I got back to the ballroom I found Ruby and Yang both eating breakfast. "Jaune, there you are! We were looking everywhere for you when we woke up." Ruby yelled as she saw me.

"You mean you were looking for him." Yang muttered as I took a seat opposite of Ruby.

"Well I wake up early, and after I got breakfast I went to go check out the training rooms." Ruby nodded her head while Yang's perked up at the mention of training. I guess sitting around doing nothing yesterday must have made her antsy.

"How did they look? Anything cool or…?" Yang left the question floating on the air.

"I didn't really get a chance to tell. No one would show me how to set anything up because they were all watching some girl. Some redhead I think." Yang gave a sigh of frustration at my answer.

"I thought we weren't allowed to check anything out until after we passed initiation."

"Well you thought wrong," Ruby, who had just finished her glass of milk, said to her sister. "Hey Jaune," I gave her a hmm, "Yang was just telling me about partners and teams and stuff," her face turned nervous, almost scared, "and I was wondering if maybe you would like to be my partner." Yang looked blown away the forwardness of her sister. "It's just that I don't know anyone here beside you and Yang and I'm not good at talking to people and if you don't want to then that's-"

"Of course I want to Ruby, but I don't think we can just choose." Even though I couldn't promise her what she wanted, she looked somewhat relieved. "But we should really be trying to meet new people. Your never going to be comfortable with people if you don't try."

"But you are a new person. I just met you yesterday!" She threw her hands up in the air. "It's not fair that I have to meet even more people when I've already made a new friend. What if everyone else hates me."

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." A voice said from the intercoms.

Yang put her arms around Ruby's shoulder, "C'mon Rubes. Time to make some new friends."

"I don't want to make any new friends. I have you and Jaune." She said as she half walked half got dragged by out by Yang. 

I picked up the trays that they had forgotten and went after them, making sure that I still had all my stuff on me.

(∩¬‸¬)⊃━ ﾟ.*(∩¬‸¬)⊃━ ﾟ.*(∩¬‸¬)⊃━ ﾟ.*(∩¬‸¬)⊃━ ﾟ.*(∩¬‸¬)⊃━ ﾟ.*(∩¬‸¬)⊃━ ﾟ.*

 **Again, sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to have all of initiation finished but I also wanted to get this to you last Saturday. I just got grounded and I'm sorry. Also, that little piece at the beginning. I wrote that on a whim. Tell me what you guys think of that. Basically its supposed to be little snippets of Jaune's life with other Roses and just a little thing here and there for backstory.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello one and all to the magnificent(not really) story that is known as Maybe This Lifetime. As many of you know, (I believe the count of people that have followed is over 100 now) I have been looking for a person who would help me with just… writing the story and other things like that.**

 **Well I think I found a person who I would like to work with. Well a group of people. MeteoriteCreature, or I think they call their group Remnant of Past Memories. Something like that. I need to check. But anyway they have some good stories of their own, so make sure to check them all out. Love Triangle Redux is pretty good so far, even though it's half Arkos. Better than my story that's for sure. I'm specifically working with Matt, Lily, and some other girl. I think her name is Sadie(?). Just kidding, you know I love you Kaitlyn. Well not love, but you seem nice.**

 **Anyway we're gonna get right into the story, so remember to review and stuff.**

 **(** **づ•** **Ĺ̯•)** **づ** **(** **づ•** **Ĺ̯•)** **づ** **(** **づ•** **Ĺ̯•)** **づ** **(** **づ•** **Ĺ̯•)** **づ** **(** **づ•** **Ĺ̯•)** **づ** **(** **づ•** **Ĺ̯•)** **づ** **(** **づ•** **Ĺ̯•)** **づ** **(** **づ•** **Ĺ̯•)** **づ** **(** **づ•** **Ĺ̯•)** **づ** **(** **づ•** **Ĺ̯•)** **づ**

 _Over 1,000 years._

 _I lost count a couple of centuries ago, but I know its been a millennia at least._

 _After they found dust they didn't need me anymore. They didn't need the monster that they created. But they couldn't kill me. Nothing can. Not even The Gates of Hell could stop The Embrace of the Earth._

 _So I left._

 _I traveled._

 _And I tried to die._

 _But one day when I was sleeping in the streets of Haven I was woken up by a girl, "Hey, are you hungry? I think I have enough Lien on me to buy you something to eat. That's only if you want to though."_

 _I gave her a grunt to try and tell her that I didn't care. "Don't be like that. My name is Rosalina. But my friends call me Rose. Whats your name?"_

 _I gave her the automatic answer, "Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue."_

" _That's an old name isn't it? I love old names." I looked up towards the girl for the first time, and saw silver eyes._

 **ᕮ** **ꔸ** **ꔸ** **ᕭᕮ** **ꔸ** **ꔸ** **ᕭᕮ** **ꔸ** **ꔸ** **ᕭᕮ** **ꔸ** **ꔸ** **ᕭᕮ** **ꔸ** **ꔸ** **ᕭᕮ** **ꔸ** **ꔸ** **ᕭᕮ** **ꔸ** **ꔸ** **ᕭᕮ** **ꔸ** **ꔸ** **ᕭ**

I swore to myself that I was going to kill Ozpin when I got out of The Emerald Forest. I mean, who in the right mind launches a group of teenagers into a Grimm infested forest. He didn't even give us a parachute or something like that.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't let Ozpin's stupid initiation kill any of the students. Especially Ruby.

"BIRDIE NO!"

Speak of the devil. Turning to my left I saw Ruby cut a baby Nevermore in half with her scythe. Not having any way to get her attention I watched as she used the sniper part of her weapon to fly above the tree line for a short while before she descended into the actual forest. Unfortunately I couldn't keep track of her as she went down below the leaves.

Deciding to worry about how I would land, not that it would kill me or anything but broken bones still hurt, I drew my sword. The tree line was approaching fast and I really had nothing beside Crocea Mors.

So I put the shield on my arm and I prayed. And as soon as I hit the treeline I learned how stupid my plan was. The first branch I hit slowed me down significantly, but it hit the edge of my shield and I was sent spinning towards the ground.

Eventually I made my way to the ground, but when I got there I needed empty my stomach and catch my breath.

When I got to my feet I tried to remember which was was North, but with the Sun being blocked by the trees and my sense of direction being utterly destroyed by my fall I had no idea. Not knowing what else to do I decided to pick a direction and start walking.

And almost immediately I ran into a white haired girl. I'm pretty sure it was the same one who scoffed at Ruby yesterday when she was looking at my weapon. Not that it mattered all that much anymore, because now I needed to make sure that the girl that was now my partner was going to survive.

Like I said before, she had white hair. She was dressed in a pale blue and white dress with some red trimming inside her "jacket". Her pony was skewed to the right and her left eye had a scar running over it. She caught me looking at her eye and flushed an angry red before covering it up.

"What are you looking at?" She practically yelled at me.

"Your eye. What happened to it?"

She looked shocked that I had been so blunt with my question, "It was a training accident." With that she turned and kept walking in the same direction she was before I ran into her.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I followed her.

"Finding a different partner."

"Isn't that breaking the rules? I mean, we made eye contact."

"Well I don't wish to have a partner that would be rude enough to ask about an obvious disfigurement."

"And I didn't want my partner to be a bitch," I said under my breath.

She must have heard me because she turned around already taking a deep breath to yell at me. But then a blur of red came from the forest and slammed into the girl, knocking her over for the second time.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry- Jaune! I was looking for you!" Ruby jumped off the girl and made a big show of making eye contact with me for a second. "Yes, I got a partner I know! Take that cruel fate!" She yelled to the sky.

As she was celebrating I tapped her shoulder, "Ruby, I'm sorry to break it to you, but she's my partner." I pointed to the girl who was still on the ground, her eyes swirling in her head.

If the story was from her perspective I'm positive the background would have shattered as her dreams of knowing her partner fell apart. "But… But… Who even is she!?" She pointed at the white haired girl, who snapped back to attention at Ruby's yelling.

As she dusted herself off she glared at both of us, "I am Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, the largest distributor of dust in Remnant..." I zoned out after that.

So this girl was apart of the big dust company. 50 years ago I'm pretty sure the "largest distributor of dust in all of Remnant" was Alighieri and Virgil Industries. It changed at least once a century and I'm sure that The Schnee Dust company was due it's fall in a few decades. Maybe even sooner.

"And you two can be partners for all I care, I wouldn't want to work with either of you." She finished her rant with another glare at the two of us.

Ruby ran up to face her, rose petals falling to the ground, "You mean it? Cause if so that would be awesome. Wait, what do you mean you wouldn't want to work with us. We're amazing." Her tone turned to one of whining, betraying the fact that she was younger than us. Well her. Everyone was younger than me.

"Why in Oum's name would I want to work with a child or a neanderthal!"

Ruby shrunk into herself and mumbled, "I'm not a child. I drink milk."

Before the inevitable rain cloud could form over top of her head, I patted her on the back. "It's okay Ruby. She's just angry that she can't have such an awesome huntress like you as a partner."

"I AM NOT-" I shut Weiss up with a glare that I hope made the blood freeze in her veins. Making sure that she was happy was my job, especially out here. When it came to dealing with Grimm, being distracted was as good as being dead.

Ruby perked up at my words, jumping slightly into the air and pointing a finger into the sky while her other hand rested on her hip, "Don't worry Weiss, even if you can't be partners with me I know that Jaune will be great too. And when I find my partner we'll be the best team ever!"

At this point I was tired of all the yelling and was about to tell Ruby to stop, when someone else beat me too it. "Um, I know it's not my place to interrupt, but I think you should stop yelling." A girl with long red hair and dressed in a bronze colored gladiators outfit walked into our small clearing.

"LOOK, HERE'S MY PARTNER! NOW WE CAN BE THE BEST TEAM EVER!" She appeared next to the girl with her arm wrapped around the much taller girl's shoulders. "Who are you?"

Weiss seemed like she was about to lose it at this question, but before she could say anything the tall red head spoke up, a relieved look on her face, "My name is Pyrrha Nikos, and who are you all?"

"I'm Jaune, she's Ruby." I pointed at Weiss, who was staring at the three of us with a twitch in her eye. "And that's my partner Weiss."

Before anyone could say anything else a growl broke it's way into the clearing. Then another. Then another. More and more filled the air until a Beowulf the size of a small car walked into the clearing.

As we we're drawing our weapons, a loud howl broke the quiet of the moment. Without a second to think a full pack of Wolves charged from the woods.

⤜ **(─** **ロ─** **)⤏⤜(─** **ロ─** **)⤏⤜(─** **ロ─** **)⤏⤜(─** **ロ─** **)⤏⤜(─** **ロ─** **)⤏⤜(─** **ロ─** **)⤏⤜(─** **ロ─** **)⤏⤜(─** **ロ─** **)⤏**

 **Okay, sorry again for the short chapter but my dad just died yesterday and I'm his next of kin so I had to do a lot of stuff. It was either another short chapter or a longer chapter but late. And I figured that if I post this on time then I'll have more time to write the Paper Cuts stuff. Also I need a team name for the obvious team that I want, so any idea's for that would be great. Review and stuff, and check out Meteor's stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the Inferno lost little lambs.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is finally going out and I am proud to announce that I have figured out a somewhat decent writing schedule. (It's still horrible but its something)(hopefully) Anyway, every two weeks I'll update something. I don't know what because I write the outline for a chapter about a week before I post it then forget about it and I'll make another outline and things just work out from there. But every two weeks. If I don't then message me on snapchat(I'm pretty sure that its on my profile) or on here to make me feel guilty. Anyway, about the chapter with some final words.**

 **Note: These people are (for the most part) still students. Learning, getting hurt, failing. All of that will happen.**

* * *

 _Before Rose I was simply known as The Warrior. An entity that could destroy any army and walk out of my own personal playground of death without a scratch. It didn't matter who, or what, I was fighting. Grimm. Humans. Faunus. I killed all of them if someone needed me too. Oh, I hated myself for it. For having to take the lives of so many. But I hoped that one of them could release me from this world. And I hated any that asked me to draw my sword. So for the piece of me that would die on those battlefields I took their life. After fighting their battles I would return to my quest for eternal peace._

 _Then I found Rose and for over a century I never had to draw any blood in war. The occasional skirmish happened as I traveled across Remnant, and I killed them without mercy as I went on my way. But war was never something that I wanted to do when I was with Rose._

 _And so legend became myth, and myth became a joke that soldiers told each other before they went to war. "Watch out for the Warrior," they would say as jokingly as telling someone, "Don't let the bed bugs bite."_

 _The 7th Rose changed that. She was a faunus, the first Rose to be so but certainly not the last, with blonde hair, sun kissed skin and a cats tail that she would often wrap around my wrist as we would hold hands. But because she was born a faunus she was raised a warrior. So I was a warrior with her._

 _Every battle I had to hold back. To protect Rose and her family I only fought with my sword. But when I was going to lose them I stopped holding back, and for the first time in one hundred and fifty years the world of Remnant felt my Wrath._

 _But it wasn't me that they remembered. No, instead of The Warrior the world saw Rose. Her silver eyes glowing as a soul that should have left the world long ago was forced out of her body. The Silver Eyed Warrior._

* * *

Initiation was tiring. Everyone else on team RASP was passed out on their own bed in different states of having changed into their pajamas. Pyrrha had fully changed into her clothes but she had fallen asleep as soon as she got in her bed, laying on top of her covers.

Weiss had managed to get under her covers, but she had failed to let her hair down and left her shoes on. How she left her shoes on but changed into her nightgown I have no idea.

Ruby had fallen asleep still in her clothes and was sleeping sideways in her bed. Her legs were hanging off her bed and swinging ever so slightly as she snored.

All of them had been through what normal hunters would call a busy day. They had all gotten hurt, but only Ruby got any major injuries. A nasty cut on her leg that she got from a Deathstalker. It probably wouldn't have been big deal if she didn't use her semblance so much in fights, but because of her reliance on it she was a much easier target to hit.

I was about to go to sleep myself when someone knocked on the door. When I opened it I was met with the tired face of Yang Xiao Long. Her hair was wet from a recent shower and her eyes where filled with worry as she tried to look past me into the room.

"Is Ru-"

I cut her off with by raising my hand, "They're sleeping. C'mon," I told her, leading her away from the door and to the fountain in the school grounds.

The both of us walked in silence through the school, and that silence stuck with us as we both took a seat on the cold stone of the fountain. We sat there for a few seconds before she finally said something, "How is she?"

"She'll be fine in the morning. Might not be able to run for a few days."

Silence fell over us again as we stared at the stars.

"I knew that she wasn't ready for this."

"She's more than ready. She just needs to learn, and that's what we're here for." My words didn't seem to make her feel better, as the air around her started to get hotter. "I know you're worried about her, and yeah she got hurt, but people are going to get hurt. I mean, look at your arm." At this she tried in vain to cover the bandages that were wrapped around her arm.

"This isn't about me Jaune. I can take getting hurt. It's how I fight. But Ruby… if she takes a few good hits them she's not getting back up."

I lowered my head knowing that she was right. That's exactly what happened today. One bad cut on her leg and she was at a walking pace for the rest of the day. "Then I'll make sure she doesn't get hit. As long as I'm on her team I'll do everything I can to make sure that she stays safe."

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't. That's why I need to."

Yang looked at me for a few more seconds before she started walking back to the dorms. "If anything happens to her you're dead."

I chuckled softly under my breath before I started to follow her. "You couldn't kill me if you tried."

* * *

Walking back into the room I expected to find all the girls still sleeping. Not the three of them awake and talking to each other.

As soon as I stepped inside and closed the door they noticed me, "Jaune, we were wondering where you were?" Pyrrha said to me.

She was sitting on her bed in front of the other two, while Weiss and Ruby were messing with Pyrrha's hair. "Uh… what's going on here."

Ruby poked her head up from behind the older redhead, revealing that she had changed into her own pajamas, "Weiss is showing me how to braid hair!"

"You didn't know? Yang never got you to braid her hair for her?"

Her face formed into a pout, "Yang doesn't let me mess with her hair. And I never wanted to braid mine."

"Ruby, pay attention! You're going to knot her hair.. Never mind. You already knotted it." Weiss had let her own hair down and was now trying to unknot Pyrrha's hair without hurting her.

"Weiss, maybe if – ow – you didn't bru- brush so hard it would hurt – ow – hurt less." Pyrrha was obviously in pain the girl was to kind-hearted to simply tell Weiss to stop.

I went over to the girls and gently moved Weiss' hand out of the way, "Let me try. Maybe I can do it without hurting her."

I stood behind the girls as Ruby and Weiss watched from beside while I undid the knot in Pyrrha's hair. Ruby hadn't messed it up too bad and I quickly got the knot out of her hair. After a couple hundred years and about a dozen Roses I learned how to braid hair somewhat expertly. Not that it didn't take a lot of practice and a lot of being glared at by silver eyes as I had to unknot hair.

When I snapped out of my thoughts I had put Pyrrha's hair into simple french braid out of instinct. Ruby was the firs to comment on the state of her hair, "Oooooh, that looks pretty. When did you learn how to braid hair Jaune?"

"You did do it rather quickly." I guess that was supposed to be Weiss' form of praise.

I didn't have any kind of lie for this. So I told her a half truth."I have seven sisters, so I learned when I was kid."

"Seven sisters? Must have been hectic growing up?" Pyrrha said as she leaned her head back to look at me before turning around.

"You have no idea. But I love them all. They're actually the reason I'm training to be a hunter. Ever since I was a kid I wanted to make sure that they were always safe. I trained for hours every day since I could pick up a sword."

After that we spend some time talking and after a while Weiss asked me to braid her hair so I put her hair in a milkmaid braid, something that Pyrrha and I found slightly amusing while Ruby didn't get the joke.

Around midnight the girls started to go back to bed until it was just me and Ruby awake. I was laid out on my bed while she was laying on her stomach facing me.

"Ruby, before we go to bed I want to ask you something."

She just tilted her head to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow I think you should talk to Yang. About you being here. She's worried about you."

Ruby tossed her legs in the air for a few seconds before yawning. "Okay." She turned off her own lamp making the room in darkness. "Jaune, can I tell you something?"

"Sure"

"I'm glad you're on my team. Weiss and Pyrrha are nice but they treat me like I'm just a kid. I think that everyone thinks I'm just a kid too. But not you. You… you treat me like I'm just as old as you are." On a spiritual level you're closer than anyone else.

"Age doesn't matter all that much. It all depends on how you act, and while you're a bit silly sometimes you're just as mature as everyone else here."

I was answered with snores.

* * *

 **Okay, so I thought of putting an omake here but I don't really think I'm that kind of author. Anyway, next week or so is Paper Cuts. (I think this is my longest chapter)**


	5. Update and Message

**So, hey. It's been a while. Almost a year. Heh. But anyway this is something of a little announcement and a plea. As some of you know I was friends with Meteorite Creature. Well, I guess I can't say friends. They helped me write. Gave me inspiration. And even if I wasn't their friend I called them my friends.**

 **Shortly before Im posting this, the account of Meteorite Creature, Or The Remnants of Past memories has been declared dead. So, if any of you guys are reading this then I need you to know this. You guys are my friends and I'm here for you. If you need to talk you can message me here. I'm putting this here because I don't know any other way to contact you. So please. You guys are my friends even if we lost touch.**

 **And if you don't want to talk that's fine. I understand. I just all of you are okay.**

Now for something a lot less sad. I'm going to be try and start posting again. It may not be soon, mostly because I'm in college. But ideas are coming, and some words are getting down on a page. There are going to be some new stories. Ill try and work on some old ones. But I've had a lot more motivation to write to write, and I dont want to lose it.

Sincerely,

Dante- Author Of The Comedy.


End file.
